Barbaric Clothes?
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Sera x Female Adaar] [Dragon Age: Inquisition] Some silly banter ideas about Sera, Vivianne, Cassandra and my beloved Antaam-saar "armor"... *Yuri - F/F*, Dialogue-only fic.


_**As aways, it's my very very veeeery rusty ol' series "For a good listener, half word is enough!"**_  
 _ **So it is that "Dialogue only" type of fic. It's not script, it's just dialogues.**_

Before I forget to mention:

Normal: Dialogue

 **Bold** : absolutelly nothing huehuebrbr

 _"Italic"_ : Character's Point of View / character's thoughts. (Not used in this Fic this time)

 **~Action~** : literally, any action or facial expression (like **~blank expression~** )

*Onomatopoeia*: onomatopoeia of course! Haha *ba dum tss*

 _ **Enjoy~**_ [She's a rogue and a thief And she'll tempt your fate!~]

* * *

 **[Hinterlands, dawn]**

Cassandra: Inquisitor, What... is… **_This_.**

Adaar: I know it's cold outside and the sun didn't rise yet. But if you want to close these fucking rifts it's better get along with it. _"This"_ , or go home.

Vivienne: Why, mind if I ask where did you gather such… _Barbaric_ clothing, Adaar dear?

Adaar: My former company of Tal-Vashoth mercenaries found that I'm still alive/promoted as Inquisitor of Thedas. Shokrakar sent me a letter asking for my help on a task about missing people from the Valo-kas company. I couldn't join personally, but I wrote a letter _complaining_ about how trashy your human gear is- I mean, I can't really _blame_ blacksmith Harritt. We all started fighting against these demons/ templars /apostates with only hearts and _guts_ , but still _garbage gear_ anyway. Fella Shokrakar heard my whimpers and sent me some of my favorite and useful equipment as "reward". That's all.

Vivienne: Oh, I see. Linked to race per se.

Adaar: Err... _More or less_.

Sera: Sack of _bla..bla..bla_ , you. Better tell me why make me wear this rag of a clothing, yeah!? * _ **~Whispers~**_ * _It fits better on your well fit Qunari stuff than my poor skullsack anyw_ \- - _Ahem_ , CASSANDRA WOULD BE THE ONE WEARING IT!

Cassandra: I'm a warrior. You need cunning and dexterity _and_ flexibility more than me.

Adaar: Annnnd NOW you're looking _elfy_ enough. Bow and arrows and _small clothes_ …

Sera: ***** **scoffs~*** _Piss you_ , Herald. Besides friggin' mosquitoes! I don't want to get a tan! Hinterlands is fine but just where the sun lights up! You want me ill? Sneezing phlegm at you? Shooting slimy arrows everywhere?

Adaar: _FINE_. Enough gross talking. I'll forge something better when we head back to Haven. Try not to tear off my favorite light armor in the meantime, ok?

Sera: Can't promise. The rope around me is so friggin' _tight_ like _filthy bondage_ that I'm almost _ripping_ it off already, that is- - Well, _shite- -_ The more I fight against this piss rope the more it _hugs_ my skin. Kinda starting liking it, in a very _kinky_ way. "Sera slightly approves", missy Ladybits.

Adaar: You're _welcome_.

Sera: _Gonna be._

Vivienne: Such _witty_ girl! ***** **astonished** *****

Cassandra: ***** **grunts and groams** *****

* * *

 ** _::::: Some hours later :::::_**

 **[Hinterlands, afternoon]**

Sera: ***~Giggle~*** You're missing your blows at the baddies, miss Herald.

Adaar: It's because of- - I'm- - Stop **_swaying_** on purpose, you- you're _distracting_ me DANGIT!

Sera: Hmm.. Loving what you're seein', lady Inquisitor? Payback is a bitch, yeah?

Adaar: Sigh… Now I'm considering that giving you the Antaam-saar armor was a mistake.

Sera: Oooh. ***~catwalking~*** Is that so?

Adaar: ***~instant BSOD~*** N….Not really. Keep going, you.

Cassandra and Vivienne: ***~clearly annoyed~*** GET A ROOM YOU TWO!

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _First of all, I'm REALLY Sorry. I tried my best to emulate a British/Welsh accent on Ser **a** and failed miserably. My bad. I Hope you guys enjoyed my silly seradaar stuff still._**

 ** _I posted another seradaar and dai badjokes on my tumblr. Take a look if you must~_**

 ** _And so the Antaam-saar Army of Exposed Bellies begins.. (scratched out)_**

 **(241217)**


End file.
